Love of a Puppet Master
by RosetheAlchemist
Summary: Hinata ask Kankuro to take her abused cousin over to Konoha. Will love bloom between Kankuro and the cousin? Kankuro Oc
1. Hinata's cousin, Ai

CH 1

Ai Araya, cousin of Hinata

Kankuro walked around the city of Konoha. It was summer vacation and he had decided to go to Konoha to visit Naruto, his buddy. He noticed Hinata sitting in a ramen shop with an older looking girl who's face was bandaged up. He walked over to them and smiled, "Morning Hinata. Who's this?"

Hinata gulped down some broth and replied, "My…body guard…"

Kankuro looked confused. Wasn't Neji her bodyguard for some time? Oh well, he thought. He shrugged and sat next to the body guard. "So…what's your name?"

No reply.

"Excuse me, are you deaf? I asked for your name…"he said, waving a hand in front of her face. He saw one eye, which was a dark red shade. He smiled, "I bet you have pretty eyes…."

The girl made some signatures toward Hinata.

"Her name is Ai…she's my cousin actually…And she said that flattery will get you nowhere…." Hinata translated quietly, and Kankuro scorned at Ai. "Nice meeting you Ai…I'm Kankuro…I got to go and meet Naruto now…." He got up and started to walk off…

"Wait! Kankuro!" Hinata shouted, running up to him. He turned and raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"I want you to take Ai with you…back to the Suna…"Hinata said, pushing Ai toward Kankuro. "Please…Ai once you're out of the Suna, I want you to tell Kankuro everything…you are free…and I permit you not to speak until then…"

AI bowed toward Hinata, and looked at Kankuro. "I'm bunking at Naruto's for a day or two…so we're not leaving yet…"

"Then I permit Ai to speak at Naruto's…tell them what father did to you, your history, your gift…"Hinata said at Ai, who nodded. The Hyuggan smiled, "Thank you Kankuro…." She got up and walked off toward another direction, while Kankuro, now accompanied by Ai, walked to Naruto's house.

"So…Ai…these are just yes or no questions…but are you scared under the bandages? Hurt at all?" Kankuro said, once they neared Naruto's house. Ai shook her head and tugged at her worn out black shirt. That's when Kankuro noticed the poor clothing she wore. "DO you have any clothing with you besides those?" Another shake of the head. Kankuro was starting to realize that she was probably mistreated by Hinata's father….

Naruto was already outside the door waiting for Kankuro. "Huh? Kankuro, who's the chick?" Naruto asked, and Kankuro shook his head. "Not out here…inside Naruto…Come on Ai…" He grabbed Ai's hand and felt blisters. Dear god, what was going on at her house?

Naruto let the two in before shutting the door and sitting down. AI sat on the couch next to Kankuro. "Go on…talk…"Naruto said, looking at Ai.

Ai reached up and tore the bandages off. Long dark blue hair fell to her shoulders and a strip of black fell before her right eye, the left covered by her hair. "My name is Ai Araya…I am Hinata's cousin and I am a 1/16 Hyuggan….you may ask any and all questions about me…"

A/N: I know Short story…sorry ;;; Anywho, please comment. I promise, as the story goes, it will get better! I do not own Naruto…but can I own the 3 sannin? Joking! ACK! dodges from fans Pease read the next chapter!


	2. Kankuro's Love at first sight!

CH 2

All is revealed

AI looked at the two coolly. Kankuro started out, " Why did Hinata want you to run away with me?"

"I was abused by her father because I'm only 1/16 Hyuggan and more of a genius than Neji." Ai replied. "I am in your debt Kankuro…Thank you…"

Naruto tilted his head to one side. "So…were you let out often or?"

"No…only on my birthday, this is today…" Ai looked outside and smiled. "But I had to stick with Hinata…."

Kankuro looked shocked. He stood up and checked the tag on her outfit. "Come on Naruto…We're going shopping…" He dragged his friend out and looked at Ai. "You can do something while we're gone but stay in the house…Okay?" He winked at her and smiled.

Ai watched the two leave and looked around. She noticed a dummy and a couple of other objects. But most of all…the house was messy.

She got up and started to clean. Having been raised in isolation from the rest of the family, she knew how to take care of it all. She cleaned the room first and then the kitchen and organized the plates and food. She pitched out any expired food and made a note of what she tossed out.

Finally, after about two hours of shopping, Kankuro and Naruto came home with 4 boxes of presents and a small cake. "This is only a small party. Once we get to Suna I promise-WHAT THE FUCK?"

Both boys stared in disbelief at the now-cleaned house. AI rested on the couch, looking at the boy's for some sort of good reaction. What she got was Naruto hugging her tightly and repeated "Thank you". Kankuro set the presents down on the table and pulled Naruto off and looked at Ai in disbelief. "Ah…lets have that party….do you like a particular song you like?"

Ai shook her head, and Kankuro sighed, popping a CD of his into the CD player Naruto had. He flipped to a random song and it started to play.

Ai poked at the smallest of the gifts and looked at the boys oddly. "Please explain…what a party is…"

"Well…a party is a thing where a bunch of friends come together and have fun and celebrate for some occasion….Right now its your birthday…" Kankuro sat down, taking off his hat and wiping the paint off with the back of his sleeve. " Kankuro…you have…a handsome face…" AI said, touching his cheek. Kankuro blushed, what was this girl saying? He looked like his father...he was ugly…

"Thank you…but I'm not that handsome…" Kankuro gently took her hand in his and pushed it back. He was blushing madly…he felt warm inside…it was a feeling he felt long ago…if the protection of his mother's arms…What was it?

"Hey, Ai! Open this one first! Open it!" Naruto shoved a box into Ai's hands and smiled. It was the second largest box. Ai, sat back on the couch and opened it. A long blue Chinese dress fell out. It was embroidered in gold with dragons on it. A long slit was from her waist down on both sides, so the boys included matching shorts. "It's beautiful…" She noticed a blue bun-holder in the box as well. "I-I'll be right back!" she stuttered, rushing into the room.

She came back in five minutes wearing the outfit and had her hair in a bun. The strip of blue stuck out and she smiled. Kankuro saw her other eye, which had a cross-scar over it.

But other than the scar, she was drop-dead sexy! He almost dropped the gift he picked out for her, which was the small concealed one.

"You look like a goddess! You can kill with that look alone!" Naruto flirted, getting Kankuro railed up. Kankuro picked out another box and shoved it to her, giving Naruto the 'back-off' glare.

Ai sat down and opened the box. It was a set of Ninja weapons and a small hip pouch to carry them in. "Naruto picked that out…"Kankuro said, smiling. "We picked out two together and two by ourselves…"

"You didn't have to-" "Of course we had to! It was your first birthday party!" Naruto interrupted. Ai nodded slowly and opened another box. A wooden flute. "I saw Hinata at the store and she said that you like to play the wooden flute so…"Naruto said, smiling. Ai picked it up. It was cherry wood and was light. She started to play a haunting melody as the words came to her mind.

_A rare beauty in the North...  
She's the finest lady on earth  
A glance from her, the city falls  
A second glance leaves the whole nation in ruins  
There is no city or nation that has been  
More cherished than a beauty like this_

Naruto smiled at her. "And Kankuro has one for you too!" Kankuro looked at the gift and hid it. "I will wait to give it to you once you come to live with us. For now, its time to go to bed…" Kankuro got up and yawned, going off to Naruto's room, with the kitsune following. Ai cleaned up the mess and finished just as Kankuro returned with a pair of Naruto's pj's. "You don't mind sleeping on the couch do you?" Kankuro asked, and Ai shook her head. "No thank you, I don't mind at all. Night…"

She changed into the sleepwear and laid on the couch, pulling the covers over her.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Kankuro were discussing about Ai.

"Come on Kankuro! You love her!"

"Shut up! DO not!  
"You do! Otherwise you wouldn't have minded if I flirted with her!"  
"She didn't look comfortable!"

"Kankuro and Ai, sitting in a tree-"

"Shut up before I kill you!"

Naruto chuckled at his friend. "Have a good luck going home with a hot chick…"Naruto laughed, going to bed. Kankuro mumbled something about how he hated stupid brats.

A/N: I do not own Naruto…BUTI OWN THE THREE SANNIN! YAH KANKURO!  
Yes Kankuro needs more love…T.T. Oh well…more soon! Oh btw…its only rated M for the language and some sex later..much later…


	3. Love blooms!

Ch 3

Full Moon, Falling Star

Kankuro looked back at Ai and smiled. The desert Sand surrounded her gently and the image made it breath-taking. Night was falling, and ending the 2-day journey of their walk. "We should find an oasis to camp at. Just for the night…" Kankuro explained, once she caught up. She nodded and followed Kankuro until they got to an oasis.

She looked up at the sky and smiled. It was a full moon tonight. She giggled, and rolled out her sleeping bag. "Uh…We only have sake left to drink…Damn Naruto got the items wrong…I asked for Soda-flavor Water…not Sake…"he growled, handing Ai a sake bottle. She took it gratefully and sipped it, not wanting to get drunk. "So…you're 14, right?" he asked and Ai nodded. She was only a year younger than the puppet master.

He took a long sip of the sake and watched the stars. He looked over at Ai and smiled. "Ai-kun…."he whispered, leaning in to kiss her. Ai looked at him, her eyes widen. She backed off, and looked at Kankuro in fear.

In her mind, she was reliving the nightmare….

Kankuro snapped out of the drunk stage once he saw Ai's horrific face. "Ai…Ai!" He walked over to her, cradling her. She was lost in the memories. Terrified.

Kankuro sighed and tipped her face up, kissing her. "It's me…Kankuro…calm down…" he whispered gently. Ai looked at him, Kankuro…I-I…"she started, but cried. Kankuro held her close, and smiled at her. "You're not there anymore. I'm here…I promise, everything will be better…"he smiled, and tipped her face up to his. He kissed her again, and smiled once more. "You're beautiful…"he whispered. "A sad face doesn't suit you…"

He smiled and pressed her close to him, tugging at the blanket in his backpack and pulling it out. He slowly wrapped it around her and smiled.

"Kankuro…could you…kiss me again?" Ai blushed, looking at him. Kankuro happily obliged. He pressed his mouth on hers and opened it, licking her lips. Ai sighed and parted her mouth just a tad bit. Her smiled, and lowered her onto the ground with him. He smiled and pulled back. "I…I think I love you…please stay with me…"Kankuro said, holding her close.

Ai blinked. Love? Someone finally loved her? She fought back tears and hugged him. "Of course Kankuro. I love you as well…" she smiled at him and looked at the stars and gasped.

Shooting stars…

AI smiled and reached her hand out, wanting to catch one. Kankuro smiled and took that hand in his. "I've already got my wish…"Kankuro smiled and closed his eyes. AI watched him sleep and looked at the moon, carefully crawling out and watching the stars.

She closed her eyes and the image of a young man with pale skin and black hair came to her mind.

"_**You shall go no further…I will not fail for her life!"**_

Ai sighed and walked on, going to the water and looking at her reflection.

"How can he love me…there are surely other girls who find him attractive…" she splashed at her reflection. Didn't Hinata tell Kankuro anything? She was the daughter of a Sorcerer. The greatest in Konoha of all time!

And now, she was bestowed the power by the gods….

She returned next to Kankuro and looked at him, taking off his hat. "I love you Kankuro…"she whispered, and smiled. Soon, she fell into a deep sleep next to him.

A/N: I do not own Naruto! I own the sannin! Yipe! Anywho…if anyone wants to draw these guys together (Kankuro Ai), be my guest, but please show the pic to me! ;;;. Or if it's a team thing…

Kankuro: ….I hate Hinata's father…

Rose: Yes we know you do Kankuro…

Anywho, PLEASE READ NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!


	4. Gaara and Temari

Ch 4

Siblings

As Ai walked into the Village hidden in the Sand, she looked around. She felt like she was here before. A long time ago.

Kankuro led her to a small hut and smiled. "My brother is the Kazekage…so if you want to become a Suna Shinobi, please ask." Kankuro whispered, opening the door.

A foot rammed into his face that sent him flying backwards. A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes looked at him. In her hand was a bottle of beer. "Kankuro…where the hell were you…you were to be home last night…EH?" The girl looked at Ai and smiled. "Kankuro! You brought home a girl finally! Please come in!" The woman grabbed Ai and dragged her in. "Gaara! Kankuro brought home someone!"

A young man with blood red hair came down the stairs. His green eyes stared coldly at her as she shrugged and walked off. The woman smiled at Ai. "I'm Temari…Kankuro's sister…what's your name?"

"Ai…I'm Hinata's cousin…" Ai whispered, quite scared of the woman now. Temari smiled wide. "Well, kiddo, you wanna stay with me? You should relax for a while. Take a bath in my bathroom. Clean you hair and such." Temari said, wrapping an arm around the girl. Ai nodded and walked into Temari's room. It was dark purple and red. Ai liked it a lot.

"I have bubbles if you want to use them… plenty of them…"Temari informed, setting out a pair of pj's for them. "Bunk with me! We can do girly things! Like paint nails and brush hair!"

Ai nodded. It sounded like a wonderful idea! Her first sleepover with a girl. Her first…what was the word Ino used? Galpal? Yeah…

Ai drew the hot water and stepped in. At once she felt clean. The water rose up and swarmed her body in a blanket of heat. That was her magic kicking in. Once she calmed her senses, the water slowly sank back into the tub. She sighed and played with the red bubbles a bit, giggling.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Temari smiled at Ai in the doorway. Ai nodded and Temari walked in. "Kankuro told me and Gaara about you…Please…make yourself at home. I told Gaara not to give you the exam right now….Maybe in a month…"she said, smiling. Ai smiled back, "Thank you!"

Temari went back into the room. Ai closed her eyes and hummed a song to herself. A song her father taught her in memory of her late brother who died trying to save her from Hinata's father.

"How can I repay you brother of mine? How can I repay the blood you shed? How can I make you come back to me? Across the door of life?"

Temari smiled and left Ai to bathe, walking downstairs to hear Kankuro murmuring about her birthday party. "Just so you know, I think she's grateful that you gave her one back at Konoha." She snapped. Stupid Kankuro. "Just because she's your girlfriend doesn't mean that you should over do it…"

Gaara looked up from the kitchen table and used his third eye to watch Ai. She just stepped out and noticed the eye. Because she was naked, she screamed and dove back into the tub.

Kankuro looked over at Gaara and punched him, making Gaara lose control of the third eye. Temari rushed upstairs and helped Ai out of the tub again.

"GAARA! PERVERT!" Temari yelled, marching towards him. Gaara yelped and ran upstairs to his room. Kankuro growled and went upstairs to check on Ai.

"Ai-kun…you alright sweetie?"

Ai was on the bed, shaking in fear. "Ai?" he asked, walking towards his sweetheart. Ai looked up at him, scared. "I'm sorry…."she sobbed. Kankuro sat on the bed and held her close. "Hey, its alright. Gaara's doing, not yours…." He whispered, chuckling. "Besides…."he blushed. "Besides what?" Ai asked, looking at him.

"I wouldn't have mind seeing you….bare…."

Ai blushed and looked away.

He laughed and noticed that she wore nothing under the white bathrobe. "Well….I guess You and Temari could go shopping tomorrow…but we should rest for the day…." He said, looking away and blushing.

He got up to leave for bed when she stopped him. "Eh? Need something?" he asked, looking at her.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

A/N: AND THAT'S WHERE I"LL END IT! MWUAHAHHAAHAHH! So question is…lemon next chapter or no? Please tell me! T.T

BYE!


End file.
